Essai Hayato
by Yocklane
Summary: Quelques essais que j'agrémenterai de temps en temps. Essentiellement axés sur Hayato-Chan et son entourage! Parfois même l'objet de pairing, mais uniquement avec Takeshi :3 Rating changeant


Essai 1 :

« Quelle journée de merde ». Voilà ce que pensait Hayato Gokudera premier du nom. Du moins il pouvait l'imaginer en apercevant la raie de lumière filtrant sous le store de son salon miteux, dans son appartement miteux, allongé à même le sol avec des habits … miteux.

Essayant de se traîner jusqu'au sofa où il avait négligemment jeté sa veste contenant ses précieux cancers en tube, il essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille, à savoir, comment il avait pu revenir à son appartement vivant et plus ou moins entièrement.

Un check up rapide devant le miroir de la douche à son levée lui fit prendre conscience de son état : la chemise entrouverte à moitié déchirée, les chaînes à son pantalon dont certains maillons manquaient à l'appel, son bracelet en cuir recouvert d'une fine couche de sang séché, des cheveux qui auraient été victime d'une dynamisation à l'extrême et un visage plus pâle que d'habitude où de larges cernes violettes se dessinaient ainsi que la commissure droite de sa lèvre inférieur qui enflait dangereusement. Jusque là rien d'inquiétant. Rien d'anormal pour être exacte.

En soupirant, il peina à se rendre à nouveau dans le salon, se laissant tomber lourdement sur le sofa. Un violent mal de crane lui fit basculer la tête en arrière, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, soupirant bruyamment.

Une mauvaise rencontre dans la rue avait mal tournée et alors ? Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute, s'il attirait les pires racailles du quartier à chaque fois qu'il sortait. Enfin .. pas toujours.

ESSAI 2 :

Comment, par quel moyen, quel sortilège, quel coup du sort, avait-il pu tomber si … bas ?

Les poings serrés sur sa robe, Gokudera fulminait. Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il se mit à maudire son Juudaime de tout son saoul. Pour résumer au mieux la situation, c'est une brillante idée du paternel Sawada qui propulsait Hayato au rang de travesti à la tenue bien trop inconfortable et aux longues jambes perchées sur des escarpins bien trop douloureux pour son propre corps. Blessé, jusqu'au plus profond de sa dignité, bien que celle-ci passait plus ou moins aux oubliettes quand il s'agissait du boss Vongola, il ne supportait pas sa situation actuelle.

Seul contre tous qui poussaient des sifflements de pure admiration face à cette transformation quasi-parfaite, il cherchait des yeux une quelconque porte de sortie qui le ramènerait au plus vite loin de cette situation grotesque. C'est en courant à en manquer de se rétamer misérablement -plus qu'il ne l'était en ce moment-, qu'il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau jouxtant la grande salle de réception dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il osa à peine lever les yeux vers son reflet une fois arrivé à destination, yeux qui s'écarquillèrent à la limite du possible.

Il dû alors se rendre à l'évidence : les filles avaient fait un véritable boulot de pro, il se trouvait à tomber par terre. Androgynie aidant, il fut tout de même surpris de constater que personne, s'il ne savait pas déjà, ne penserait se trouver en présence d'Hayato Gokudera, ainsi que de tout ce qui constituait l'homme qu'il était. Son visage était à peine recouvert d'une fine couche de fond de teint, les yeux soulignées d'un trait d'eye liner et de mascara, accentuant la couleur vert grisée de ses pupilles, une légère traînée rosâtre dessinant le pulpeux de ses lèvres charnues qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de mordiller frénétiquement.

D'accord, la mission importait que l'un des gardiens se travestisse pour soutirer des informations à une organisation ennemie, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui que si colle ?

D'accord, Chrome s'était littéralement évanoui lorsque l'idée a été énoncée.

D'accord, Lambo était encore un enfant et n'était pas crédible.

D'accord, les trois autres gardiens auraient été grillés de suite grâce à leurs épaules trop larges et leur mâchoire trop carrées.

Mais POURQUOI a-t-il fallu que LUI soit désigné sans qu'il eu à dire quoique ce soit ?


End file.
